The wish for Peace, Love and Protection
by Lucarivyle
Summary: Hey there, this is my new story, which I started today. It is about a Trainer named Daniel and a Lucario named Leroy, who defeated Team Plasma and left Unova to explore the world outside. Also they get followed by a Zoroark named Zohor. This story will contain NSFW stuff, violence and injuries. Please rate it and tell me how you liked it. Also I hope my English will be good enough.
1. Chapter 1

The wish for peace, love and protection - Chapter 1

It's been almost two years since Ghetsis and his plan to rule over Unova failed. He and his underlings were never seen ever since, but only them left Unova. Daniel, the trainer who defeated the whole Team Plasma, together with his loyal Lucario Leroy, who shares a strong bond with him decided to leave the region to explore the world outside. But after Team Plasma was defeated and the journey in Unova was over, he and Leroy found out, that they share a special bond, which isn't only a simple friendship, but also a partnership in soul. Daniel also learned to understand Leroy's language and they decided to go on without Pokéballs, including Leroy's own. From the day they left on, Leroy walked the whole way with his Trainer, not knowing though, how strong and helpful, but also dangerous their bond is going to be.

They were travelling through a deep forest, far away from where they come from, which is known as Auraforest. At that time, no human and almost no Pokémon lived in it, at least as it said in the books they read. There is the rumor though, that there is a hidden village deep in the forest, in which humans and Pokémon live in peace and without weapons or modern technology. That was the place they wanted, the first of many at their exploration.

They didn't know though, that there was someone following them. It was a Zoroark with the name Zohor. He followed them ever since Team Plasma was defeated and kept an I on them. He knew Leroy could have sensed him, but he knew how to avoid being identified and found. The whole way he followed them, he found out a lot about them and their special bond, but also kept on gathering information about the forest and its secrets.

Not knowing about their follower, they stopped at a lighting to prepare their camp for the night, since it was getting dark. When the campfire was set, as well as the tent, they sat close to the fire while Daniel was cooking some berries and potatoes he bought before they left. Leroy kept looking at Daniel, deeply in his own thoughts about how they met and all the things that happened on their journey through Unova. But he had one secret though, which he didn't want to be discovered, since that would change their bond forever and he was worried, that it would be better to keep it as it is. Sometimes at night though, he'd sneek away for a walk and imagine, how it would be, if he could stop keeping the secret and Daniel would stay with him.

When Daniel noticed how far away he seemed in his thoughts, he pat his back and sat next to him. "Hey Leroy, what's up? Are you ok?" he asked and looked at him worried, since he was behaving more and more weird these days. Leroy jumped in surprise as he was brought back to reality and stuttered "H-Huh? O-Oh, it's nothing, I just th-thought, if we still have enough food and water with us…" "Don't worry about it buddy, we're good for the whole week I guess. And I bet there'll be a lake somewhere and many bushes and trees with berries and other fruits." "O-Ok Daniel…"

After dinner, when Daniel went to bed, he stayed outside as usual before looking around with a sigh and began to walk away a bit from the lighting, walking to a river closely and sitting down there, hoping he could someday find a way how to talk about his secret. All he wanted was to be there for his Trainer and best friend and protect him from anyone that may tried to harm him. Also he was feared, that Ghetsis could make his threats, that he would take revenge for stopping him, come true. Daniel meant a lot to him and he didn't want him to be hurt. He sometimes also felt, like they were followed and watched, but the feeling stopped a few days ago, since he got used to it. He was worried though, that this could be a spy of Team Plasma.

Not far away from him sat a Zoroark on a tree, grinning as he sensed his thoughts. No one knows it, but some Zoroarks are able to read thoughts or Aura like Lucarios. He chuckled quietly to himself, keeping on watching them, but hidden perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2 (NSFW Warning!)

The wish for Peace, Love and Protection - Chapter 2 (NSFW Warning)

While Leroy was sitting there, he started slowly drifting from his worries to his imagination, where Daniel and him are safe, where no one could hurt them and they could just be themselves. He always felt like his trainer and best friend was more than this. But he tried to hold back his feelings for a long time, thinking it would distract him too much at protecting him and doing his best in the battles they thought. Not long ago though, he started to accept it: He loved him! But not just like a normal friend or partner, or even a family member. He wanted to be close to him whenever he could. He always enjoyed the hugs his trainer gave him and often, he drifted away into fantasies about the two of them just being happy together, like the whole world outside would be unable to break them up.

These fantasies were already taking over him now again, he may have been very embarassed of it, but at nights like this, he often lost the control and enjoyed his fantasies by himself. He was very glad at the hugs, that he wore shorts. Otherwise, it would have been very embarassing for not just him, but Daniel as well. In his current fantasy, he saw himself, laying in the soft grass of the forest, just next to the lake and listening to the waterfall closely while holding his dearest trainer in his arms and caressing his back. He slowly leaned in, smiling very happily as he saw that handsome smile of Daniel back at him, just before their lips met in a kiss, which got him shivering from the sensations of his emotions intensifying and his slowly lighting arousal in his shorts. The hand of the teen in his arms ran through his chest fur while their kiss got more and more passionate, making his tip slowly starting to peek out from his sheath asthe hand began to move slowly down, as if Daniel could smell his Lucario-Partner's arousal and need, moving into his shorts and grabbing the bulging sheath gently, earning a gasp from the same. As he began to slowly rub the furry pouch, the shaft came out further with each movement his hand made. The intimate and gentle touches of his trainer let him pant and shiver, enjoying each second of it. Soon even the knot of his 9 inch length came out, the whole time, tiny drops of pre leaked from his tip to keep it wet, but as he looked at his trainer, he didn't just rub his sheath, but also grin at him, as he began kissing down his body, but also up his pink erection, which twitched from intense lust. The soft kisses let him buck his hips slightly sometimes, just before he had to moan out as he felt the tongue of his crush move along his shaft and even over his very sensitive knot.

But what made him even hornier and happier was the fact, that he enjoyed it obviously due to his naughty grin. He panted in deep pleasure, as Daniel caressed each little spot of his penis, seemingly loving his moans and pants as he licked back up to the glans and then let the first few inches slide into his mouth. That drove Leroy wild with arousal as he moaned deeply and stroked his trainers head, thrusting a little sometimes as he leaked more pre than he ever did before. But since he never felt it before, he noticed, he won't take much longer til his climax. He tried to hold back, as he didn't want to end it so fast. But as he felt his trainer even holding and massaging his balls, he couldn't control it anymore. He howled as his shaft and knot swelled up as his orgasm shook his whole body and making him shoot his much bigger and warmer load of cum into his trainers mouth, who didn't mind it and hungrily swallowed each spurt that came out.

But when Leroy slowly came down from his peak, he opened his eyes, but what does he see? He only sees the dark sky, the forest and his hand around his slowly softening length, while his belly is covered in his cum. He sighed sadly, noticing he only dreamt about it and slowly licking his belly and his penis clean before pulling up his shorts, and looking at the sky, seeing a shooting. Seeing that, he closed his eyes, thinking 'I wish, there was a way I could tell him my feelings and we could live together not just as partners and friends… but also as boyfriends…'. A single tear fell from his eye before he cleaned himself and went back to the camp, laying against a tree and closing his eyes to sleep.

Not far away, a specific Zoroark smiled and said to himself "So he really loves him… but if Daniel does too? Well, I won't let it go on like this forever anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

The wish for Peace, Love and Protection - Chapter 3

The next morning, Leroy woke up as he smelled the breakfast Daniel made. He always loved everything he cooked, one of many talents he has as Leroy thought. As he got up, he licked his lips and went over next to his friend to sit down. "Good morning Daniel, I hope you slept well?" "Sure I did, I just fell asleep later, since I'm still excited about the next things we may see on our journey. And I heard a howl, but I didn't really worry, I mean, you became so strong since we met and started our journey in Unova." Leroy just listened to him, proud to be able to make him feel safe, but when Daniel told him about the howl, he looked away with a deep blush, since he was very ashamed whenever he might lost control of himself, which luckily never happened when his partner saw it. "Oh, uh, I-I heard it too, but don't worry, it was far away, maybe just a lonely Mightyena or something." "Ok then, I kinda guessed so. I mean, many males feel lonely, especially at this season, when they normally find themselves a female. Speaking of that, I hope you are ok? I mean, I never really heard of you with a female. Not even a male, are you sure you can take such a long time without it?" The thought of it made him shiver a little, he has never really been into females, but admitting it to others was never a thing he could make up the confidence for. Especially when they were very important to him. "D-Don't worry, I don't mind it.

I-I'm just waiting for the right one…" "Oh, ok then. You know, if you need my help, I'm always here for you, right? And I don't want you be frustrated after such a long time without a mate. And if something is wrong, please tell me, ok buddy?" He laid his hand on his friends back as he noticed, that Leroy seemed very distracted, as if this topic was making him feel weird or was making him remember it. "Y-Yeah, I know, thank you… I just don't really like talking about it…" With that he slowly got up and walked away without saying anything, leaving Daniel confused.

When he left the lighting, he just walked towards the lake again, before he heard a voice not far from him. "Oh, so the brave Lucario is scared of talking to his human friend about his problem? And now you leave him alone, open for an attack? Not a very good idea Leroy, hehehe…" The chuckle made him shiver slightly before he turned around, not seing anyone though. "Huh? Who was that?! Come out!" "Oh, you can't see me? Not even as a Lucario? Well, I guess I will be so friendly and make it easier for you." With that, Leroy saw a bright light in front of himself, which faded into a Zoroark. But this Zoroark seemed somehow familiar to him. "Ok, who are you and why do you know my name? And why did you spy on us?!" As he thought a bit, he began to growl, waiting for his answer. "Oh, did I find your weak spot? That was too easy, well, let's say, I watch you for a long time. And it was kinda funny to see you being confused about the Aura you felt, but couldn't see, hehehe… The name is Zohor, better remember it, got it-" "So you were the one following us all the time?! So I guess you were sent by that Ghetsis to spy on us?! Then I give you just two choices! Either you run and leave us alone, or you won't be able to! When I am at three, you lost your chance!" Leroys growling got more and more threatening as he began slowly counting. But when he noticed that he didn't leave, he started to think, that Zoroark was crazy and prepared for a battle. "So you don't run? Ok, then come here and show me if you're even powerful enough to keep following us!"

At that, he began concentrating and charging his Aura Sphere before throwing them at the Zoroark, who seemed to easily dodge each of them and get closer, hitting him with a surprisingly strong Dark Pulse just at his belly, making him cough in surprise. He started to realize, that this battle could prove harder than he expected, but now tried to concentrate even more on his feral instincts and on what he learned from all the battles he fought yet. But somehow, the Zoroark kept on dodging each hit, hitting him again and again. As he landed again, he began to think, that he could lose and remembered why he even fought this battle. He heard how the Zoroark chuckled "Is that all Leroy? Have you been just lucky at defeating Team Plasma? That's too easy, too weak! With that you won't be able to protect Daniel!" As he heard that, he got up and howled, losing control of himself and charged at the Zoroark and grabbed him by his arm and kicked him several times into the belly, making him yell out in pain. But when he landed on the ground, Leroy didn't stop, but grabbed him again and kicked him, making the Zoroark fall into the lake. As he tried to get up, the Lucario just landed next to him and pressed him back into the water, growling in deep anger, but also fear, that he can't protect Daniel, not realizing, all the struggling from his opponent to get back up, the struggling started to get less and less as he heard someone call at him "No, Leroy, stop it! Please, stop, you'll kill him!" He then realized whose voice that was. It was Daniel's! He immediately calmed down and let go, but the Zoroark didn't move. He panted a lot and grabbed him, carrying him to the shore. When he saw though, that the Zoroark still didn't move and didn't seem to breathe, he noticed all the bruises on his body. "No… No, that's not me! Wh-What did I do?! N-No, please, wake up!" He began to press his chest in a slow, but steady rhythm, trying to get him back. The longer it took, the more desperately he tried it, beginning to cry, losing the hope and thinking he killed him. "Please, please wake up, d-don't die!" He then began to cough up the water and slightly moved. "Don't worry, it takes more to kill me…" the Zoroark weakly said, just laying there, but finally breathing again. "Y-You live… I'm so glad… I-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to kill you! I- I don't know what happened to me, I-I somehow lost control…" He still sobbed slightly, not from sadness, but from fear, fear of himself. "No, it's ok Leroy… You just wanted to protect Daniel… I bet everyone would have reacted like that, if someone would be in danger, that means so much to them... " He then felt Daniel hug him tightly, trying to calm him down. "Yeah, don't worry buddy, we'll make sure he'll be ok. Help me please, we'll carry him to our camp, so he can rest there." With a little nod, he helped his friend and carried the injured Zoroark to the camp with him.

They sat next to him after they laid him on a big towel while Daniel took out a bag with Sitrus Berries and a bottle with disinfection to clean the wounds carefully. The Zoroark hissed in pain, but then calmed down, knowing that had to be done. Leroy helped his former enemy eat some of the berries, very ashamed of what he just did to him, but also glad, that he could help him.

"Well Leroy… what happened back there?... why did you even fight him?" "I-I was so scared when I he told me how much he knows… and when he said, that I couldn't protect you… I somehow lost control... I don't know, I couldn't control what I do and… yeah, you saw what happened…" "Don't worry about that Leroy… and Daniel? It was my fault… I provoked him… you see, I watch you two for a long time now… I wanted to protect you both, since you saved my family and me from Team Plasma back in Unova… thanks to you, they left Unova and we can live a peaceful life again…" "So that's why you looked so familiar to me…" "Yeah… I wanted to see, if you're able to protect yourself and Daniel, in case Ghetsis and his underlings attack you again… I heard they plan to take revenge… also they are working on a new plan as I heard from some former member's Pokémon…" "Ok then… Still, I'm sorry for what I did to you… I didn't want to kill you… I hope I can someday make up for it… uh… what is your name again?" "I'm Zohor. And don't worry, I already accept your apology. I know you're a very kind guy normally, you just wanted to protect your best friend…" Slowly, Zohor began to sat up, his arms shaking a bit as he did and leaned over to Leroy, whispering "But I'd recommend you to talk to him about your feelings… I bet he'll understand, also it'd make you feel better to have that off your chest. And why would he abandon you after such a long time? I mean, you're trust each other so much and came through much worse, so I bet it won't be a problem." "O-Ok Zohor… thank you… for helping me and also for accepting my apology… I think I'll talk to him later then."

"You're welcome, I'm glad when I can help." He nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes to rest with a smile, knowing he just helped making their bond even stronger.


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW Warning)

The wish for Peace, Love and Protection - Chapter 4

It is quite late in the evening, it's dark around the lighting in the deep forest as Daniel and Leroy sit at the campfire, not saying a word. Zohor was already asleep in the tent while the Leroy seemed deeply in his thoughts, thinking about what Zohor told him earlier that day, about talking about his feelings to Daniel.

'Should I really talk to him about it?... I mean… I know we're best friends and partners for quite some time now… but what if he thinks I just stayed with him to have someone to mate?... Or if he even is disgusted of me then?... I guess he is ok if I told him that I'm gay… but what does he think, if he finds out, that I'm attracted to him?... Is he even gay or bi? And then even into Pokémon?... I know it isn't illegal, especially out here, but it still is very rare, that Trainer and Pokémon have this kind of relationship with each other…'

"Leroy? Are you ok buddy?"

Daniel interrupted his thoughts as he was worried, since the Lucario looked very bothered and was quiet for some hours now.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am I guess… just… may I ask you something Daniel?..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… uh… what do you think if I was… well… gay?..."

"Hm? I wouldn't think any different of you. You know, I'm not a breeder or something. And to me, you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for. Why would I hate you for your sexuality? I mean, you're not a rapist or something, are you?"

"No, I'm not, hehe… well… I am gay to be honest… But finding the right one isn't easy… you know, most are straight, not that few are even intolerant against homosexuals… you never know, what your crush thinks about it… and if you tell him about it, there also is the risk of being hated and losing a friend or something…"

"Oh, I understand your problem. Don't worry, I'm always there to support you. Remember, I want you to be happy, also you already helped me so many times. Do you have a crush on someone lately?"

"Well… uh… y-yeah, I do… but… I don't know if that guy even feels the same for me though… I mean, we're so different…"

"Oh, well, differences make it much more interesting. Who is that guy? Maybe I could help you then."

"Oh… uh… well… I don't know how to say this…"

"Hm? Don't worry, I don't mind any Pokémon."

"Well… that is the problem I guess… the guy I have a crush one is… y-you… I have a crush on you Daniel…"

"Oh… that's why you are so shy… Leroy… I… I never knew you'd like humans and male ones like this…"

"Y-Yeah… I-I hope you're not disgusted now… And I really like you as a friend too… I didn't plan it from the beginning… it started when I evolved I think… and my feelings for you became even stronger, when I started being able to talk to you…"

"Well… I think I have to be honest as well then Leroy… I… never exactly thought about being in a relationship with a Pokémon… but… I have to say, that you always meant a lot to me… and I was very happy, when I heard you talking to me the first time, also our hugs feel quite good… I… I think I love you too Leroy… I'd like to give us two a try and see where it leads us... "

"Daniel… you… you really mean it? Or am I dreaming right now?..."

"No, you're not dreaming right now, I really mean it my dear Leroy…"

With that, Daniel got closer to the jackal and looked into his eyes before hugging him tightly, as if they would be parted any moment. Leroy himself was surprised at first, but returned the hug just as happily as little tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. Their eyes locked on each other's, just enjoying being close to the other before slowly leaning in until their lips touched. They both were surprised by the feeling of each other's lips, since they felt so different, but somehow they felt, like they were made for the other's. The kiss began to get more passionate as they rubbed each other's back and open their mouths to let their tongues meet as well. If not before, Daniel would have realized then, that they were meant to be together, as he felt the passion and heat in the kiss arousing him. As they broke the kiss, they smiled happily at each other, but also out of air. Daniel began to slowly undress, he was glad that it was warm outside lately, just keeping on his boxers, making his new boyfriend gasp, since he was in even better shape than he would have guessed.

"W-Wow… what a view Daniel…"

"Hehe, I'm glad you like my body, I guess all the travelling and work are worth it now, hehe…"

"And I think, you deserve a reward for all the work, heh."

With a little chuckle, Leroy got to his knees and slowly kissed down the young man's body, stroking his chest very gently as he soon arrived just above the boxers. His tail wagged from excitement as he was about to get so close to his trainer, making his heartbeat get faster and louder. He carefully grabbed the waistband and slowly pulled down the boxers, exposing the cut length of his partner, gasping in surprise, since he never saw a human's penis before.

"Oh my… it… it looks so different, compared to mine… but I like it, hehe…"

Not even a second after, he leaned down to his balls and took in the man's musky scent, murring a bit from arousal, already starting to love the scent as he then slowly licked them, along the shaft and up to the dark pink glans of the erecting member in front of him, where the pre started to build. Each of his slow licks began to make his mate moan from new found pleasure. But that was just the beginning as he felt the tongue wrap around glans repeatedly,

"O-ohhh Leroy… s-so good…"

These words made the said Lucario grin as he kissed the tip, just before he started to let it slide into his muzzle, causing Daniel to gasp sharply, squirting some pre onto his partner's tongue, which he enjoyed a lot. He began to slowly bob his head up and down on the length, sucking hungrily on the erection to get more and more of his pre. He felt the hand of his partner behind his head and moved faster, letting his tongue dance around the man's glans while his paw moved down to gently massage his balls, that seemed full from holding back the need for quite some time.

"Ohhh Arceus… where did you learn this?... I-I'm getting close already…"

"Then don't hold back Daniel, feed me with your cum, hehe…"

He didn't have to wait long before his wish got granted by some thrusts and a deep moan, just before said Daniel couldn't hold back and came in his love's muzzle, who licked it up and swallowed each drop happily. After he got each drop and licked his partner's penis clean, he got off him and on his knees. He had a visible bulge in his own shorts from the fun he gave his best friend and now lover.

"Th-That was great Leroy, but I think I should make up for it now, hehe…"

With that said, he pulled down his blue shorts and looked at the already slightly bulging sheath of the jackal in front of him. He grabbed it carefully and began to rub it, causing Leroy to pant as his canine member to slowly unsheath and swell outside to a quite big, red and knotted erection, making him already lick his lips.

"Leroy… it… it looks great, but also huge… I… I want this inside me, if you want!"

"Sure my love, but please be careful then, ok?"

"Ok, but I want it like you would do it."

Leroy just nods before he gasps as Daniel bent down to take a lick at the erection in front of him. But after the lick he couldn't stop and licked it all over, kissing the tip before letting it slide in til the half. The pre that kept on squirting outside was worth it to him as he started to suck it and carefully grab the knot to gently massage it, making his partner growl dominantly in pleasure. But after some time, the jackal pulled out and got behind the trainer to lick the butt of him, letting his tongue slide in a bit to help it slide easier lately. It didn't take long til he go hard again as the Lucario got up behind him and positioned his tip on his hole.

"Ready my cute trainer?"

"Yes, take me please my strong Lucario!"

With a grin, he started to gently push, making Daniel groan in slight pain from the stretching, but also from pleasure as Leroy took his virginity. Very patient, he let inch by inch slide into him, til he stopped as the knot touched his butt.

"S-So big… b-but it feels great…"

He then started to slowly thrust, the tightness making him pant a lot as he gently grabbed the human's length, rubbing it just at the same speed as his thrusts. But the thrusts soon grew harder and much faster, as he felt his instincts taking over. His partner didn't mind that, he started to love each second, the pre Leroy leaked, lubed him perfectly as their balls slapped together at each deep thrust. He already felt himself getting close, all the time, Leroy thrusted into his prostate and brought him pleasure he never knew that existed. All he could do was moan loudly as he came closer and closer to his climax.

"Ohhh Leroy, d-don't stop, I'm almost there! Please fill me with your seed!"

Not long after he said that, he couldn't hold back anymore and came into his paw, filling it with his own load. The tight squeezing of the hole from the man's orgasm also made Leroy get over the edge and thrust even the knot inside as he came deeply inside him, making the knot and his length swell inside and locking them together in their state of pure love and pleasure. At that, he turned around so Daniel could cuddle to his furry chest as he laid against a tree.

"Daniel… this feels so good… I-I can't believe this really happens… after all this time, we finally are together… I love you so much…"

"So do I Leroy… you're filling me so much, hehe… I really regret not thinking about this earlier, heh… Come here my love…"

He then leaned in and kisses Leroy deeply with all his love, the two of them began slowly drifting to sleep in the kiss from exhaustion of their lovemaking, still locked together as one.

Not far from them though, in the tent to be exact, there was a Zoroark, which sat there with a happy smile, but also a cum covered claw.

"I told you he'll be ok with it Leroy, hehe…"

With that, he licked his claw clean and then laid back down to sleep as the silence of the night took over the forest.


End file.
